


After Winter What Is There

by Winters_Red_Star



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Distrust, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Plot, Psychological Torture, Slow Build, Some Humor, Torture, growing fondness, some other fucked up shit, there shall be good times to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Red_Star/pseuds/Winters_Red_Star
Summary: All Steve wants is to find is his best friend Bucky.  But when he does, theres not much of anyone left in the shel of a man they find.  Raya was finally able to escape after the collapse of Hydra, and she was able to take most of her work and notes with her.  But when the Avengers set their sights on finding her to help heal Bucky, and she becomes nothing more than a prisoner again, albeit better treated, and Bucky sees her as the only one he can even remotely remember, will something spark?  From the trust that Raya doesn't possess, and the memories slowly coming back to Bucky of her involvement with Hydra, regardless of it being forced, can they work together to help each other, or will they break themselves even further.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you are into the Bucky/OFC fics but can't seem to find what your looking for, well thats where this came from. I either read all the good ones or it just wasn't exactly what i wanted, so i made my own. I was always irritated with how the ofc would be a weaker woman that just trusted to let a not so safe looking guy stay with them, and I always hated the fact that they were weak when it came to a fight, in the fact that they would just freak out completely and be unable to do anything but cry. So, I have decided to take matters into my own hands, and hopefully you guys like it too.  
> disclaimer: it will be a while until the ofc does come in, I want to build up the background for the story and she will be in later.

Mission: Failure  
Target: Compromised  
Objective: Report to base  
Injuries: Disabled right arm  
Capture Rate: Low  
Fatality Rate: Low  
Operations compromised, Project Insight compromised, Target compromised, Assist compromised, Return to base for further conditioning and repair.

The thoughts that ran through the Winter Soldier’s head after it pulled the Target out of the river were like a computer. Cold, calculated, and precise. There was nothing to think about, and after running through the parameters of the mission failure and the protocol for what to do in such a situation, the Assist continued on as programed. Return to base for further programing.  
And so with one last glance at its target, the Assist left, and headed back towards the nearest Hydra base it could find.

xxx

Back at the base, where it was usually a calm environment, with cold hard eyes everywhere, this time when the Assist entered there were hurried persons everywhere, with worry in their eyes. But that didn’t matter to the Assist, and as it headed back to its usual room, it was able to hear,  
“What do we do with it now that it’s back?” Asked one lab assistant.  
“We can’t take it with us, we’ll just have to freeze it and leave it here, when Hydra regroups this base will remain untouched, And we will be back for our best weapon” Answered the one clearly in charge of the lab personnel.  
But it didn’t matter to it, its mission was over, and it was a failure, it needed to be reprogramed, and so continued on to its destination without pause.

Once it reached the room, the Assist sat at the usual chair and awaited further instruction. It took longer than usual this time, however, and once the lab personnel finally came into the room with the Assist, no time was wasted. It was pushed back into the chair and the mouth guard was forcefully shoved into its mouth as the wiping procedure was started. No one bothered to ask for a mission report. And once the screams of pain and anguish died down from the Assist, as the chair was turned off, it was quickly brought to its cryochamber, and its mas was shoved on before it was locked in and frozen again.

Two Years Later

When the Assist could feel its body getting warmer and waking up, it knew that it was time to carry out its mission. Slowly it was able to gain more feeling throughout its body, but it was different this time. It was taking longer than normal, and it didn’t hurt as much to be pulled out of the frozen sleep that had gripped it for however long it had been. Usually its handler’s would wake it as fast as possible without running the risk of killing it, but it didn’t matter about its comfort or the pain that being pulled from the frost brought its body.  
Every time the Assist’s mind began to wake from its sleep, things were fuzzy and jumbled, but it was always able to remember the targets of the last few missions that it was sent on. It could remember the face and the name of the target, but the longer that it remained out of cryo the hazier the memories became, and it soon just stopped remembering all together to focus on the next mission.  
When the Assist was finally able to open its eyes, it was slow at first, they were still heavy from the long sleep and freeze. But once the Assist’s eyes were open enough, and it was mentally awake enough to intake its surroundings, the Assist’s eyes jumped wide open to see it’s last target merely feet from it.  
Everything shut down, as now the last mission, the failed mission, took precedence. Everything else shut away as old programming came back.  
Failed mission’s take precedence if found to be alive. Take action. Eliminate the target.  
Everything turned red as the Assist lunged forward to eliminate the mission.

Two Months Earlier

It had been two years. Two damn years and not another sign of Bucky. It was like the guy disappeared off the face of the Earth. Again.  
Seeing him again after all this time, after he thought he was dead, it was like seeing a ghost. And seeing him the way he was, without a hint of care to anyone, and without recognizing him. It really was like seeing a ghost. He was a ghost of his former self, he looked like Bucky, sounded like Bucky. But that was not Bucky. Bucky would never have harmed all the innocent people that he did, just to have a chance of getting at his target, regardless of who it was.  
But when he saw him again on the helicarrier, he saw something in his eyes that looked like recognition, something that made him stop from making the final blow. Something that made him want to pull him from the river. Something that remembered his friend.  
Over the last two years Steve had dedicated his time and energy into finding Bucky, but when the trail went cold, and it went cold fast, he spent his time finding and raiding Hydra bases. Some were easy to find, but others, others were more difficult. Steve knew there had to be one in New York, there just had to be if Hydra was so well put together here, he just had to find it.  
While he searched for Bucky and the Hydra bases, Steve read what he could of the Winter Soldier file that Natasha gave to him. She translated it from Russian for him, but Steve could barely stomach reading it. What they put him through, it was unforgivable. The file was incredibly detailed, and a record was kept of Bucky since the first time he was captured and experimented on, to when, Steve figured, he was found after falling from the train. That part made him even angrier, the fact that he didn’t look for him. Steve figured that there was no way Bucky could survive that fall, and a search for his body was declined, as there were more pressing matters than the body of a dead man.  
If only Steve didn’t listen…

The file began detailing what they did to him in that camp that Steve first raided. And from this Steve could tell, this file was going to be messy…

1944

_Two large soldiers dragged Bucky to a new level, one that he knew no one ever came back from. But if he was able to spare one of his soldiers from this for a while longer, it was worth it in his book. But he was not going to make it easy on them, he walked with the two guards until they were away from the other men, then he went limp._  
_‘They can carry me for all I care’ thought Bucky, as they continued to drag him down the hall until they came to the room at the end. ‘Must be the end of the line then’ Bucky thought bitterly, trying to keep his spirits up, ‘Sorry Steve…’_  
_Bringing him into the room, which bucky now knew was a lab, a very well equipped one at that, the two soldiers harshly shoved him onto a hard cold metal table, and strapped him down tight. ‘Obviously they didn’t like having to carry me here’ Bucky thought with a laugh. One of the guards saw his smirk, and gave him a nice punch to the face._  
_“Thank you gentlemen that will be all, you may wait outside.” came a small, heavily accented voice from the doorway. Bucky couldn’t see who it was until they came around to the table. The man was short, and he did not look menacing at all to Bucky. ‘Must be important if those two listen to him without complaint’ Bucky thought, looking at the man to memorize the way he looked, incase it was important later on._  
_“My name is Arnim Zola…” the man began, and at this Bucky froze, ‘Zola, the mad scientist Arnim Zola’. Bucky knew this was going to suck from the moment he heard the man’s name._  
_“And I should like you to know,” Zola continued, his accent almost making Bucky want to laugh, almost, “that no one has been able to survive my experiments so far. But I am hoping for you to be the first.” Bucky could see Zola preparing a syringe, and he was putting a lot of something into it, and from the look on Zola’s face, Bucky knew this was going to be unpleasant. _  
_“Now, Mr. Barnes, I should like you to tell me about the American military base…” Zola began, but as he inserted the syringe, and began filling Bucky’s veins with that liquid, he stopped hearing anything as the pain gripped at him. It felt like ice was flowing through his veins, but it also felt as though his veins were burning, and he had no way of stopping it. Bucky didn’t care about appearance now, he screamed and screamed until his throat couldn’t sustain a sound._ _And just as the pain started to go away, and his vision cleared, he could see Zola preparing another needle, and filling it with even more of the liquid before turning to him with a malicious grin… _____

xxx

_For now, Zola had stopped with the needles and injecting him with whatever that godforsaken liquid was. Bucky could see him taking notes when his head would clear. Zola was clearly impressed with the results so far, but annoyed at the fact the Bucky would tell him nothing about the American base. Bucky didn’t know how long he had been up here, and he wasn’t sure if it even mattered anymore. ‘As long as no one else has to go through this again…’ he thought tiredly. His body was exhausted, and all he wanted to do now was go to sleep, but clearly that was not going to happen._  
_“Oh no Sergeant Barnes, we are not done yet. You have made wonderful progress and I have decided to test my serum on you.” Zola said with enthusiasm to his stupid voice. Bucky really hated his voice. “You should be excited, no one else has been able to hold together to reach this stage of my experiment, you shall be a first.” Bucky really hated this man._  
_Looking over, he could see Zola preparing yet another needle, ‘Oh god not again’ Bucky thought, but when Zola turned to him, the liquid looked different. It was a bright blue color._  
_“Now I will warn you Sergeant Barnes, this will hurt.” And with that, Zola stuck the needle into his arm yet again. And this time, Bucky couldn’t even begin to describe the pain. It was so intense he couldn’t even move._

xxx

When Steve read just the beginning of the file, he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that they did this to Bucky, that they put him through so much pain. Whatever Zola had begun injecting him with was something of his own creation, something meant to strengthen the body, but only first by tearing it apart. ‘No wonder” Steve thought, ‘That no one survived this but Bucky.’  
Steve remembered Bucky taking the worst of every fight that Steve started when they were kids. And he remembered the way that Bucky’s father would beat him when he was in another one of his drunken stupors. Bucky learned from a young age how to take punishment, and eventually he learned how to bounce back from it, as if to say now what. And in this case, it obviously helped him to survive.  
Looking at the second type of injection Zola gave to Bucky, well, Steve knew all too well what that one did. Only, it was a different version than the serum that he received. An imperfect version. The one that Steve got was painful enough, and that was with people that were looking out for his wellbeing. He couldn’t even imagine the pain that Bucky went through when he got this serum, one that even Zola warned him would hurt.  
“Why didn’t you tell me Buck…” Steve whispered out loud in his small apartment. “Why did you never tell me what they did to you...”

After reading just the beginning of the file Steve wanted to cry. His best friend went through the most painful thing Steve could even think of and he never knew what happened. Steve had to put the file away for a week after that, he couldn’t read anymore without wanting to cry or rip the file apart. Both of which were not useful to him now.  
Taking a week off from reading the file was good for him, Steve decided. Doing that, he could focus on finding and taking out more Hydra facilities with the Avengers. And that was how Steve went about reading the file. He would read a section, and once it became to much to take in at once, he would put it away for a while, find and take out more Hydra bases, and once the anger was out of his system he would read more.

1945

_Finding Subject Barnes while two soldiers were out on patrol was a great help to my work. Now I did not have to start from scratch again. It is clear that the serum has taken effect within his body, as he did not die from the fall from the train, that would have made any normal man’s body explode upon impact. It is unfortunate about his left arm, but this provides another opportunity to test my advancements with technology. We will remove the rest of his left arm and replace it with a completely cybernetic prosthetic._

  


xxx

  
_Attached at the base of the shoulder, a metal plate has been fused with the subject's skin to allow an anchor point for the arm. Attaching wires to the nerves that were severed from subjects lost arm so that subject may again have full motor function over new appendage. Unfortunately, the subject’s own body is unable to take the weight of the new arm, more injections will be needed if his body is to gain the strength to hold the arm and use it. If further injections prove to be ineffective, further reconstruction of the left side will be needed if subject is to be able to use the new arm._  


xxx

  
_With further injections subject’s body was able to better adjust to the new arm. However, with such a weight difference between the right and left arms, it will take a long time for the subject to move fluidly while adjusting to the new weight on the left side of subject’s body._  


xxx

  
_When Subject was allowed to gain full consciousness subject lashed out. The new arm proved however, to be a success, as subject gripped one doctor by the throat and ended up killing him. However, subject was in great pain when using the new arm, but that is of little concern._

1946

_Keeping subject in cryo sleep allows for all changes made to the subject’s mind to remain intact. As well as to suspend the aging process in the subject’s physical body, allowing for further testing and for further use from the subject. Conditioning will soon take place once the issue of controlling subject’s memory can be fixed._  


xxx

  
_Subject responds to electro shock treatment as wanted. With increased voltage and proper placement, I am able to control what the subject remembers. This allows for subject to be trained and conditioned as Hydra wants. However the treatment only lasts for a week until subject begins to question orders again. Further testing will need to be done…_

2014

_The new mechanic for working on the subject's arm is proving to be most useful, when she can be, persuaded, to comply to orders. Subject has had minimal out lashes towards the new mechanic, she will be kept on for as long as possible…_

xxx

It was difficult to read through the entire file, so Steve eventually settled for skimming it. It was one thing to read something like this about a total stranger, it was another when it was your best friend. What they did to him, it was unforgivable. The pain, the torture, the constant memory wipes and cryogenic freezing. Steve had to find Bucky if it was the last thing he did, he had to find his friend and bring him back to the world.  
The file that Natasha gave him only detailed what they did to him, it said nothing on what they made him do. But from what he saw when they fought on the freeway, and again on the helicarrier, it was clear he was made for one purpose. To take orders, to follow them to the letter, and to make no mistakes.  
To kill.

It was unforgivable. To think that they kept him locked up all this time, using him when it was needed, and treating him like a weapon rather than a person. The rage that welled up within Steve taking all that was in the file in scared even himself. Steve needed to find Bucky, and if anyone thought he was determined before, they would be surprised to see his determination could be any more intense than before.  
But he had no idea where to look. Starting at Hydra bases would be a start, but that was another challenge in its own. Steve didn’t know where the Hydra bases were. Well that was going to have to soon change, because there was no way, even if he had Bucky by his side, that he was going to let them get away with what they did to him all those years, and since it was more than likely they did have him, it was even more of a reason to find them.

He had Sam helping him, and while Natasha was busy sorting out her life, and he hated to bother her, Steve couldn’t think of anyone better qualified to help his search. He looked at the clock and saw it was 2am. But knowing how they all were, time didn’t matter as to when someone might be sleeping to it was worth a shot.  
Pulling out his phone, he dialed her number and it only rang twice before she answered.  
“Steve? What are you doing up so early?” Came Natasha’s smooth voice. While she always sounded alert and ready to handle anything, Steve could tell from the way her voice was slightly slurred. No matter how well trained of an assassin you were, there were just some things that you couldn’t shake. It made Steve’s lips twitch up in a ghost of a smile, to know that she had been through some of what Bucky had, and to know that she had pulled herself out of it.  
“Hi Natasha, sorry to wake you,” Steve started, he truly was sorry, but he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about asking her until he did, “I know you have a lot going on right now but I have a favor to ask you…”  
Steve spent the next few minutes explaining what he wanted to do, and that he couldn’t do it alone. He explained that he could only skim the file, and that the only way to find Bucky was to find the Hydra bases. And he could think of no one better suited than Natasha to help.  
She listened intently, never interrupting, and taking in everything that he was saying. He was asking a lot, and they both knew it. But they both also knew that she was growing bored with playing the normal citizen that the American Government had told her to play. Turns out that after you upload all of the American G Government's secrets on, well, everything, they tend to not think to kindly or highly of you. But sinch Fury was able to keep her out of prison, she had to become the most upstanding citizen for, well, however long it took them to forget about her.  
But Natasha knew that when it come to asking favors, Steve never did unless he had no other option. And, well, this was the first on that he had asked her directly. She knew she didn’t have it in her to say no.  
“Steve,” she started, all sleep gone from her voice, “We both know that I am supposed to be living a normal civilian life right now.” While she couldn’t see him, she knew that his hopes were quickly fading. “But we both also know that I am incredibly bored and I was back in the action. Of course I’ll help you.” This time she could almost feel his gratefulness radiating from the phone.  
“Natasha, thank you so much I, I don’t even know what to say just, thank you.” He was so sincere it tugged at Natasha’s heart a bit, and a ghost of a smile pulled on her lips. He was the first true friend, after Clint, that she ever had, and he was the most honest and honorable man, that she knew.  
“Steve if you thought I was going to say no then someone really must have hit you in the head. Even if I didn’t want to help, which I do, remember I still owe you.” Natasha said, emphasizing the last words, reminding him about the conversation they had when they first arrived at Sam’s house.  
“Still Natasha, thank you.” They both paused for a few moments, both thinking about what the future was going to hold in store for them now. “Come back to Stark Tower as soon as you can then, I want to get this over with as soon as possible.”  
“I’ll head back first thing in the morning, but right now, I need sleep.” Natasha said as she stifled a yawn.  
Remembering that he had woken her up, Steve fumbled over his words a bit, “Right sorry, I forgot I woke you. Have a good night Natasha.”  
“You to Rogers.” Natasha said with slight humor to her voice before she hung up the call and rolled back onto her bed. Things were about to get very interesting.

xxx

For the next two months, with Sam and Natasha’s help, Steve was able to track down base after base, gathering more intel on more bases, and some lower level grunts that were able to supply some information. But none of the bases had any information on Bucky. None of the bases even seemed to be important. Some were armories, some were research labs, but none had important information on the Winter Soldier, or anything else for that matter.  
That all changed one day when they had found yet another lower level base. While going in and knocking out the lab workers, really without any fight, Steve looked at what they were working on.  
A metal arm.

It looked like a prototype, some sort of upgrade to the one that Steve had the pleasure of getting to know up close and personal. While he didn’t know much of anything about engineering, Steve could tell and upgrade when he saw one. The arm sitting in front of him was smoother, more sleek, and looked like it would move even more fluidly.  
That is, if it was put together. Taking his attention off the arm itself, Steve looked around at the papers and notes scattered across the table. The notes that the lab workers were working on when he stormed in took his attention first.

Without the engineer, further progress on the arm is unattainable. Multiple fail safes have been put into place to prevent further work on the arm. Unless Hydra is able to recapture the engineer, all progress will have to be scrapped and another, arm will have to be crafted. However crafting a new arm to replace the one in progress would set back the time frame, and it would be nowhere near as…

That’s where the notes stopped, presumably from where he had entered. But that was the second mention of an engineer. Thinking back to the files with more recent dates that he had read over, Steve remembered the word persuaded, obviously, from after reading this short note, the engineer had been forced into this. He would have to think about it later though, this was neither the place nor the time.  
“Natasha.” Steve called through the intercom in his ear.  
“Ya Steve, where are you?” She replied.  
“I’m in the lab, I need you down here, I found some things of interest.” Steve told her, not wanting to explain everything to her over the comms.  
While she was making her way down to the lab, one of the lab techs groaned, attracting Steve’s attention. Turning, Steve saw it wa a middle aged man starting to regain consciousness, and Steve saw it as an opportunity to gain more information, this was the closest they had been to Bucky, and it was just a metal arm on a table. Grabbing him by his lab coat, Steve not so gently shoved him against the table.  
“You’re going to tell me what you know about the Winter Soldier.” Steve said, ice in his voice that left no room for argument. The lab tech was obviously scared shitless, his eyes wide and staring up at Steve as he shock and cowered before the super soldier.  
“I-I” he stammered, and from the look Steve gave him, he was in no mood to wait for an answer. “I d-don’t know w-where the Assist i-is” he finally got out. But at the word assist, Steve had to do everything he could to stop himself from punching the lab tech again.  
“I’ going to need something more than that.” Steve gritted out.  
“We were n-never told about the Assist. Only t-to make alterations and upgrades to its arm.” But that, hearing his best friend called and it, Steve’s patience reserves were gone. He was just about to punch this guys face in when Natasha’s voice stopped him.  
“He won't be much help if he can’t breath now will he?” she questioned him, her voice seeming its usual calm nonchalant self. But Steve could hear it, the slight clipped sound to her voice. She hated this man just as much as Steve did. Walking over to look at the note that Steve had read earlier, Natasha began to do what she does best.  
“So who’s this engineer I keep reading so much about?” Natasha asked him, putting forth her softer voice and batting her eyes slightly to lessen the man’s unease. Steve hated to watch it, but he couldn’t argue with the results.  
“S-she was a captive of Hydra.” he told Natasha, clearly still tense but much less so. “She was the best that we could find, and since it would be easy to take her without anyone missing her, we did.”  
Taking it in, Steve and Natasha processed this information differently, while both not liking it. Steve, was being filled with even more rage, the fact that Hydra not only did so much damage to his best friend, but they took some woman from her life, just because they could. Natasha, while unhappy with the answers, couldn't risk getting the man to get to scared of her just yet and clame up.  
“And where would we find her now?” Natasha asked sweetly, trying to make this interrogation move along.  
Focusing on Natasha solely, the lab tech swallowed deeply before finding the small bit of courage to continue. “We don’t know, after the fall of Hydra, she was able to get away. Even now, two years later Hydra is still regrouping, Surveillance has not been put back in place...” He would have gone on with how terrified they made him, but shoving her hand over his mouth, Natasha turned to Steve.  
“What do you think, he have any more use to us?” She asked, ignoring how the tech’s eyes got larger, if that was even possible.  
Taking his eyes off Natasha to look at the tech, Steve steeled his gaze, and set his jaw.  
“What does she look like?” Steve asked, wanting to have some sort of description to go with this engineer he keeps hearing so much about.  
“Sh-she has green hair…” was all the tech was able to get out before a bullet ripped through his head, silencing him. And in a blink of an eye Steve was crouching behind his shield as he sought better cover as he turned to look for the one responsible for killing the tech. More bullets ricocheted off of Steve’s shield, causing him to continue flinching behind his shield, but he got enough of a glimps to work out who was shooting at them.  
And was Steve surprised. It was one of Hydra’s higher up’s, no doubt coming here to check on the progress of whatever things the tech’s were working on, and upon stumbling in on their little interrogation, decided to silence the tech before he could say anymore. This presented Steve with an option. Either kill the guy for what he’s most likely done, or take him alive and try to interrogate him.  
They flew into action, both wasting no time with their moves. But that also included the Hydra agent. And as Steve got a clearer look at him, it was clear that he was indeed a very high ranking member of Hydra. He could see it in the way he fought, the calm calculated demeanor that Peirce held, and the pin he had on his chest, the Hydra skull.  
He shot his gun, each round thought out with purpose, and also causing Steve to hold on to his shield; with the amount of bullets flying towards him, it was better used as an actual shield rather than his weapon. Natasha on the other hand was shooting her own gun at the man, but, as Seve noticed, she was purposely missing, or just barely grazing the man, but not enough to actually stop him.  
She caught Steve’s eye, and he understood; let him escape. With this silent understanding, Steve finally threw his shield, and he threw it hard.  
Hard enough to get itself lodged in the wall behind the man, so as to force Steve to dive for cover against the non stop barrage of flying bullets. This guy never seemed to run out. With this, Natasha took this as an opportunity to pull the fight in their attacker's favor, and let herself get hit.  
Well, grazed anyways. Enough to make it look like she went down hard. And this provided their attacker with the time and space to ‘escape’ back to whatever base he came from. And he would lead them right there.  


xxx

  
Things were going right as planned. After they gathered up everything they could from the lab, notes and the unfinished arm included, they went to the small jet they borrowed from Stark and began their pursuit. Steve and Natasha were able to follow the Hydra Commander back towards his base, completely undetected. But, they were a bit banged up, especially Natasha. Even if it was just a graze for appearances, it still hurt like hell, and would affect her in the long run if this was going to be a large rade. And if a Commander was staying at the base, then it would be.  
So she and Steve decided to call in the rest of the team.  
None of them had an issue lending a hand to take down what was looking to be like a large cell of Hydra scum, and, if it helped Steve get one step closer to finding his friend, they wanted to help with that too.

Ater following the Hydra Commander for five hours, most likely due to the fact he was taking as long as he could in the most convoluted way he could to ensure he had no tails, they finally found the base. And boy was it large.  
Turning back, Steve and Natasha regrouped with everyone about three miles away from the base.  
“Hey guys, thanks for coming.” Steve started as he got off the jet.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys thanks for reading my first chapter. I plan on making this a long fic, I really want to develop a good story and it would be great to hear some feedback on what you thought and what you might like to see. A lot of the time I use ideas people have in the comments for what they would like to see, since I just have a generic outline of the story, I pretty much wing it when I write new chapters.  
> Also disclaimer, I am a college student that also works as much as I can, so I will write when I can and post as much as possible, and Ill try and have some chapters prewritten just incase I can't write for a while so I can still post for you guys.  
> If you like my fic please leave a review or a kudos, it really means a lot to me!!


End file.
